


Back to incoherency yet again

by Dodo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armor fetish, Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Post-Coital Cuddling, Shower Sex, Sthenolagnia, Ultimates - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Something on the battlefield is making Tony's ballistic gel take on some interesting properties, decommissioning Iron man and giving Steve some heart palpitations. Turns out to be a wonderful thing with the right application.





	1. Out of Phase

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this hot mess to the entire ults discord server for placing the idea of sexy goo/slime time in my mind.
> 
> Sink/Synk is my own OC I didn't see any villains in the ult verse working for this application. 
> 
> hasn't been betaed

It was not often that a baddy got away, or that a single baddy got away. Normally they could round up AIM or Hydra fairly well and the head might have escaped, or at least incapacitated. This new threat was less on the serious and more on the annoying. With the self proclaimed name of ‘Sink’, and the penchent of decommissioning Iron man from the get go was starting to fray on Steve.

The shorter man was clearly a hired hand as he’d appeared with several different groups and only seemed to target iron man before vanishing.Tony had been extremely tight lipped about what had occurred, Steve had assumed an EMP. Something that would have caused him to loose control and fall like he’d done the last few times. The electro magnetic pulse had been used by Sink in an earlier fight to disable security at a bank earlier this week.

There had to be a way to pin this nuisance down and get him locked away. If only to prevent his heart from seizing every time he saw iron man plummeting from engaging with this pest. Steve set to work analysing the fighting style trying to see if there was any weakness, anything he could do to swat this annoying fly. And get him into shield custody and hopefully never to be seen again, Steve didn’t want to inspect the feelings that bubbled up every time he watched Iron man fall out of the sky.  
\--  
It had been three failures in a row. Today being the third, it was an embarrassing way to be taken out. Here he was laying face down in the cement in suit unable to help his team mates. All because that imp agent had somehow altered his gel into something that no longer aided in communications with the suit. The little man didn’t even need to touch his suit to do it as he witnessed to day, just being within a 2 meter vicinity had done him in.

Now he lays in the suit with a raging hard on as the gel takes on a completely different and not as wholesome property. A muscle relaxer and somehow an aphrodisiac? Tony wanted to science it, but last time after having three consecutive orgasms decided it was the devil’s magic. No rebounds not possible normally, that and it was very hard to really study something when one was that tender and exhausted. 

He wiggled in the inner cavity trying to alleviate the pressure on his cock. The battle pretty much went on without him. AIM was trying to loot a government warehouse, of course it made tactical sense to take iron man out first. He could hear explosions but his feed was empty probably another EMP. He really needed to make a suit that wasn’t so weak to those pluses, shifting one of his legs as best he could.

The viscous slime moved as well bring cooler currents from his legs to his body, tempering his hot need. There was mortification in thinking about rutting within his suit to get himself off while the others were still battling. If he could get it out of his system, or at least mitigate the effects he could still maybe provide tactical assistance. Or in the very least move himself to supine so he could see.

He rolled his hips experimentally, pressing up against the soft padded cup that was inside his suit. Grunting annoyed at the whole thing, another roll and a bit more friction. It would have been better to get off outside the suit, rubbing himself over the sleek contours of the ironman suit, the metal would be cool to his hot body. Bold consummate v’s of the metal planting providing ribbed texture that would be so good against his sensitive cock.

He could slot himself up against the thigh of the suit and rub back and forth like he was doing now, but with more gratification. The inside of the suit was made for protection and thus it didn’t have any overlapping metal edges, ridges, texture nothing but soft padding in the area of his need. He whined thinking about using a gauntlet to relieve himself, it was unfair to be here inside when all the good stuff was outside.

At least his body weight was pinning him down as he rubbed himself into the soft groin padding. Giving a sharp jerk to bump his head over the cushioned lip, tight between his belly and the upper rim of the padding. Hissing as he moved a leg trying to get some of the cooler gel to circulate and relieve his heat.

Closing his eyes back to thinking about rubbing himself on the outside, a bit of fantasy to help this ordeal along. Pressing up against the crotch of the armor seemed like a sensible place to start, he’d press into the divet and let his head press along the upper rim of the angled metal. Much like he was doing with the padded rim except it would be cool and unyielding.

Perfect to rub along the the sectional belly scutes on the torso. A light gasp as he imagen just rubbing the frenulum down the sectional plates, each bump as the scute ended and a new one started the gentle swell in the plates till they reached the pelvis once more. Smearing it with trails of precum as he inspected his work of art with his most sensitive and needy appendage.

Hipps juddering as he made his way up the armor the pseudo ribcage, bulked out over the belly scutes by a few inches there was a nice edge to tease his head on. There was also plenty of texture on the chest plate, he could press himself down on those consummate V’s along the breastplate, or poke the arc reactor with his dick. Would it feel warm in comparison to his hot rod?

Inching up to the yoke of the garrett piece it was grooved subtly for the chin to incline. A small rim of curved metal another thing to tease his head over, pressing it against the delicate metal plates that made up the neck, which was hidden mostly by the armor garrett, but accessible from the front thanks to the facsimile sternal notch.

Panting as he released his load inside while imaging cumming all over the faceplate of his armor, some day later he decided he would do just that. It had all the right curves and angles why he hadn’t thought of this before, a crime really. He managed to move his arms and push to one side flipping over in the supine position. 

Sensors were working for the most part, communications were still down for now. Managing to sit upright he looked towards the battle, which was still going on. Stilling in his jerky movements as he felt the abating heat stir as he watched Cap take down a beekeep with startling efficiency. The coms crackled back to life, at least he could provide information to what he was seeing, even if the suit was starting to respond it was jerky and uncoordinated flight would be a mistake.

Directing Captain America to the keepers on his left hidden to Cap’s field of view by a van. Watching as the tense shoulders seemed to relax as he spoke, something to think of later as he communicated with Jan on something else he’d picked up on his sensors. He was down but not out.


	2. Excitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony worships those glorious thighs on darling Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think everything is good here, if I mess up some bits of anatomy WHOOPS soft tissues aren't really my expertise. for now anyways
> 
> posting this now, may be a while for next update. work is going nuts :I

Managing to avoid the medical triage after the big battle was considered a victory. There was no way Tony was going to remove the armor to show off his hard on, pass. It was really only an injury in pride really even with the new shielding he’d put in place on the suit thinking that would block this strange phenomenon from happening. 

It did however rule out electromagnetic pulses, or at least the standard ones, the chaotic man might have had some really strong ones on him, though the data he’d collected didn’t support that theory at all. Yes, sink had deployed various electromagnetic pulses for other agencies to render electronic useless, but he’d not done that with Iron man.

Then what was it? Echoing the query that had been Steve’s demand when he’d circumvented the medical check up. He had a suspicion, but as of now he really needed more data, luckily some of the computers they’d seized from the advanced ideas mechanic battle were stable, encrypted. Not that the encryption was going to stop him, hoping to find more information on the for hire man known as Sink. 

The armor had hidden how shaky his steps were, the mere presence of Steve had given him a raging hard on. Causing the flush in his cheeks and Steve’s eyes inspecting his face, asking if he needed to go to medical, brows furrowed waiting for Tony to refute the concern.

“Oh darling, everything is fine no injuries here.”  
Steve’s lips thinned and his hands went to his belt, arms fanning out in near akimbo, a power stance. Tony lifted a brow best head Steve off now, lest it becomes some diatribe.  
“The armor took the brunt of the fall, there might be a slight side effect but it's more of an inconvenience and they can’t do anything for it in medical.”*

Waving his hand, as if to wave away any of Steve’s incoming complaints, the other remained silent before sighing in exasperation and walking away. Tony watched the ass, the thighs, he was aroused and having interesting thoughts about certain parts of Captain America, the pants need more white to tie in the patriotic theme. Were they always that tight? Was there always a roll of fabric getting caught under the cheeks like that?

Oh how he wanted to have his dick between those thighs the way they just barely rubbed against each other’s inseam. Thankfully the armor held him up or he might have toppled over right there watching Steve’s thighs and ass swing out of sight. Sighing he moved to get it removed, and willfully ignoring any other lurid fantasies he had to get that data off those computers first. Then he could fantasies about Steve’s well endowed thighs.  
\--  
Half way through working on the computers mid decryption, when the feeling of warmth enveloped him again. Leaning back from the shitty computer that AIM had been using, looking down at his silk dress robe to see the perky outline of his dick. Devil’s play his third erection, he had hoped it would only be two this time, Alas! No rest for the wicked it seemed.

Maybe the quick handjob after removing his armor had been insufficient. He frowned at it, he’d found the emails that pertained to hiring extra help for the AIM attack, but nothing that linked back to the man in question. He lifted his gaze back at the computer frowning at it, No work was to be done now at any rate.

Leaning back he closed his eyes thinking of those thick muscular legs, that Narrow bony waist the perfect ratio of the shoulders. Imagining Steve’s face but unable to see anything than the pre battle grimace or the cold stare that most of verbal quirks earned him. Mood killer really, He did quite like Steve but couldn’t really see the man liking him back. Jan had made a one time remark that had piqued Tony’s interest, but Jan had broken it off. Claiming to be tired of being treated like glass or something to that effect.

He could dream up a nice Steve, to appease his hard on, maybe have him sitting on the couch adjacent to his desk. In one of those shirts that strained to keep Steve’s body out of sight, maybe with erect nipples that would be quite tantalizing to see in person. A hand fluttered down to palm his erection, maybe run his hand through the hair and mess it up. A delightful thought but just that, his breath hitched on a small sob. Covering his mouth with the back of his free hand, a fantazy was nothing to the real thing it would damn him.

There was a noise at his door and he looked up from his crotch to see Steve enter. In long deliberate strides as he covered the distance from the door to his desk.  
“You're in pain,”

Ah so Steve had been lingering at his door, a delightful possibility sprung in his mind. Tony dropped his hand to his mouth, debating on what action to take next. Deciding it was a catch 22 either way, he aquitted to Steve.  
“Steve, sweetie it's not that sort of injury.”  
He opened his silk robe to show of the tented boxers. Gesturing to the computer.  
“Whatever Sink does to my suit it causes the ballistic gel to cause this reaction.”

Shifting his legs open more and dropping a hand to his thigh, aware that Steve is staring at it. No rebuke has been issued, just a sharp intake of air.  
“This is my third, it's quite sensitive now.”

Tony carefully pushes the computer away from him making room for Steve. Offering an imploring query.  
“Darling could you help me out?”

Steve snapped to his face eyes dilated hands fisted but he hasn’t left, Tony braced for a fist to the face. Nothing came,  
“How do you want me?”

Steve’s voice was rough, hands flexing as if he was restraining himself from touching. Tony pointed at the couch, as he got up from the chair. There was a hand under his arm, Steve was helping him walk over to the couch it was sweet really, he could walk just not great with his current condition. 

He patted Steve till he moved and adjusted his position  
“I want to rub myself between your thighs, Darling.”  
Steve offered a groan, and removed his pants quickly, there was a tent in his underwear as well. Reaching one hand out towards Tony but hesitating. Tony grabbed the hand and pulled Steve down to sit across his lap perpendicular to his legs. Back braced against the arm, thick warm heavy legs resting over his dick. Tony moaned softly as he placed a hand with some pressure on the inner side of the knee along the vastus medialis. 

Steve opened his legs some so Tony could get his cock out and up right, then he closed his legs. Tony ran his hands along the rectus femoris delighting in the way it quivered under his ministrations, the hamstrings on Steve’s own thighs convulsed and tightened as he leaned over to place his face into Tony’s neck. Running his fingers along the side to show the vastus lateralis and tensor fascia latae some attention too. Which made Steve clench his ass, something for Tony to file away for later.

With his free hand he carefully glided inwards along the inner loin following the sartorius a bit, delighting in actually feeling that muscle everything was so well defined in Steve. The hips juddered under his ministrations. Tony kneaded that strap muscles from the medial section to the hip, then sliding his hand deeper to the adductor longus and gracilis where Steve’s breath hitched. Worming his hand between the soft supple flesh only to have it turn to hard corded muscle under his hand as he reached for the pubis. Steve’s legs quivered around his cock, forelegs twitching as they flexed and extended, Tony uttered a breathy moan at the sensation of the thighs flexing and tightening around his cock.

Tony slipped his hand into the boxers, Steve muffled his cry into Tony’s neck. Hands lifting but not being placed anywhere. One was draped around Tony’s shoulders, and the other tentatively settled next to Tony’s cock just peeking out between the thighs. Tony’s breath hitched as Steve pressed a finger to the head, He feebly tried to roll his hips under the weight of Steve.

Steve was kissing the side of his neck, in sloppy but firm kisses. Thighs clenched around the cock as his fingers teased the head. Tony glided his free hand against the muscles on the other leg, finger pads dancing over the groups and his other hand fisted over the precum and slided over the shaft of Steve’s dick. He was not going to last long, blaming the gel on the fact he was already sensitive to the touch, and Steve was tormenting his head. 

Tony came hard with a shudder right after Steve and dipped his pinky into his urethra. He did cry out and wasn’t coherent anymore as he sagged against the couch. Steve moved from his shoulder and tilted his head back, Tony watched in a dazed manner. His hand that was wrapped around Steve’s dick was coated in warm sticky cum. Steve had come just watching him.

“Darling this was so nice, we should do this again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *technically there is a way to remove a unwanted erection, besides ice. But it's neither pleasant nor wanted [usually, I mean they of course want relief but it's usually a very traumatic experience] and not really recommended, Maybe for a horror fic. IDK
> 
> probably won't


	3. Rephasing pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower washing to sex and then more fun times in a bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if anything is hard to read, I think this should have less difficult things, there is some physics but I tried not to go in depth into it.

He’d done it, reached out and hired the impish Sink for his own dastardly plans. The other had some dour voiced manager the number he’d managed to extract from some of the confiscated tech from the AIM debacle. The voice on the line hadn’t much inflection when Tony had articulated what he wanted, no surprise nothing.

“Radio frequency pulse,”  
Tony muttered, he’d ordered some choice pulses according to the Sink’s manager whom had also insisted that it was Synk. That and there was an actual nondisclosure paper contract and a fair exchange clause for some of the ballistic gel, apparently according to Synk’s manager they’d never had something turn out so well, or rather something that kept its altered form. They hadn’t asked for the recipe merely a liter of the stuff as part of the exchange. The manager’s fee, or something to that effect.

Tony gave it willingly, if he was to get the vat altered a liter was nothing. Fifty five gallons of the the gel he wasn’t sure how much he would need but more was usually better in this regard. He could keep up with Steve’s enhanced pace. It did lovely things to his body, making it pliant and slightly numb along the edges, like booze but more euphoria and less altered mental status.

It made more sense now, the science side kicking in, the radio frequencies changed the gel and it no longer worked within the suit at all. It changed color and application, the manager already had a theory in the works but seemed unwilling to share it with Tony, when he pressed. The only thing that had been mention was that it was a chemical change. 

The size was mostly so he could use it without worrying about someone seeing Synk around, what if someone recognized him? That would be a pain to explain away, he planned to keep the altered gel a secret to anyways, except maybe Steve. Or rather Steve would reap the benefit of the altered gel, probably best if he didn’t mention Synk in any way just based on the way Steve was after every battle with the impish agent, over protective.

He’d finally figured that one out after the last episode, Steve had worried about him. Apparently watching Iron man drop like a rock in battle had given Steve heart palpitations and not the good kind. Having Tony wave off medical had only exacerbated the issue at first. Tony liked to think they were good now, the softer looks and occasional touches. Not anything too noticeable but sometime Steve would clasp his elbow while passing.

Luck would have it that Synk came when Steve was out doing something for Shield. The short man brought his even shorter manager that accepted the liter canister of the ballistic gel, with a check on his phone he gave Synk the go ahead on the vat. Tony watched and the man merely cracked his knuckles and placed his hands on it and nothing more happened. Peculiar but it explained why he’d been knocked out so many times no flashy attacks. A visual inspection confirmed that the gel had undergone a change it was now a deep sparkling emerald green as opposed to the natural light green. The two left promptly, and Tony was left with to his devices.  
-  
Steve had come back sweaty and grimy, combined with a musk that was uniquely steve. Tony practically man handled the other into his rooms, and into the shower. Steve was fine with it if he wasn’t Tony would have never gotten him here, built like a solid concrete house. Steve was rock solid by the time they entered the bathroom together, nipping along Tony’s neck. Not paying mind to the clothing that was being stripped from his body.

“Steve darling get in, I’ll join you shortly.”  
Squeezing a bit of the altered goo from a dispenser and applying to his dick, balls, and ass. Hoping that this limited exposure would still reap him multiple erections. Temptation to try it on Steve arose but having no baseline of the super soldier, decided not to for now.

Sliding in behind the other into the nicely warm water, picking up a scrubby to wash Steve’s back. It was a calming activity though Tony was getting distracted not that the trapezius and latissimus dorsi were distracting. No it was watching the suds slide down over the well formed buttocks a trail of soap down the crack. 

Steve looked at him over his shoulder, there was a smirk and the face vanished. Steve’s hands grabbed his cheeks and he pulled them apart.  
“Well, are you going to finish washing me?”

Tony snapped out of the shock of seeing Steve spread his ass for him.  
“Oh yes.”

He was most definitely hard now, cleaning the other with a few quick swipes and discarding the scrubbie on the floor. Steve’s hand on his shoulder spinning him against the wall.  
“May I rub, between your legs?”

He nodded and found himself getting a wash between and down his legs, the scrubbie was then tossed back to its shelf. Tony cried out as Steve pressed his dick between his legs, pressing his body against Tony’s back. Arms bracketed around him on the tiles, Steve tucking his head into Tony’s neck.

“Mine…”  
Stever rumbled into Tony’s neck a hand movinging from the tiles to Tony’s flank and down till the the middle finger rested upon the anterior superior iliac spine and firmly squeezing. Tony pushed back rocking into Steve’s heat.  
“Yours,”

He uttered, pressing his legs together over the hot turgid length of Steve. His own hands cupping himself and tugging. Steve nipped at his neck, as he rocked and tugged, release was soon to be had. Steve’s other hand secured itself around the base of Tony’s dick and squeezed.

“Not yet, I want to see your face.”  
Steve shifted pulling away and lifted tony up, bridal style carrying him over to the bed. Steve placed Tony there on the sheets while he made himself at home between Tony’s legs. Bowing over him as Steve placed a chaste kiss on the head of his cock. Hands gliding in on his thighs, fingering his muscles and teasing his senses. Steve had picked up on Tony’s method the other day and was using it against him. Bless his darling heart, Tony moaned and tried to buck into Steve’s mouth but the other had him pinned to the bed.

Tentative licks up and down his length, the whole time watching Tony. Pressing his teeth along the base feeling the legs around his body quiver, the hitched gasps coming from Tony, the way his face was flushed and his eyes were blown wide. Steve placed his lips around the head and swallowed tony down inch by inch. Tongue running up against the frenulum and down the shaft, curling his tongue and sucking on Tony. The light musky scent in his nose as he buried it into the pubes, eyes still watching Tony. 

It was close Tony was clenching at the sheets, he’d thrown his head back a few times but learned that Steve would stop sucking and he’d have to bring his face back so he could look back at Steve, whos red lips wrapped around his dick, watching the cheeks hollow as he sucked. His hips were pinned to the bed but one of steve’s hands the other was curled under his buttocks and tracing a finger along his ass crack. Probing gently as his sphincter, pressing up into it.

Tony convulsed as he came, crying out for Steve. Limbs trembling as Steve continued to milk him for every last drop. He was so numb and hazy, he felt Steve move around on the bed. Something hot and hard poked him in his cheek, there was the musk that was inherently Steve and Tony opened his mouth. Lapping blindly at the dick, Steve was helping him thankfully.

It was a languid blowjob not one of Tony’s best, he might have made a mistake in just coating his sensitive bits in the goo, he was still experiencing aftershocks from his orgasm. A light suck and twist of the tongue, sticking his tongue into the foreskin. Lapping at the precum, looking up at Steve watching focused eyes blown wide.

“Darling?”  
Tony managed to question with a mouth full of dick, Steve closed his eyes briefly and there was hot cum spilling down the back of Tony’s throat. He gaged a bit at first but managed to recover and suck down Steve’s seed greedily. 

Steve hauled him back up, to his face for a sloppy cum filled kiss. Tony was searching out his flavor in Steve’s mouth and it was apparent that Steve was doing the same. Safe and warm wrapped up in Steve’s arms, this was the life.


	4. Spin-spin relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spinning off and relaxing from the transverse plane back into the longitudinal plane
> 
> or  
> slime sex, cock warming, and cuddling

Tony woke to a need, a warm need gathered in the pit of his belly. He was aroused again and upon looking at the clock on his bedside table it had only been an hour since his last orgasm into Steve’s mouth, his legs ached a bit, and his cock was throbbing it was also sensitive to the cool air currents of the room. It felt like the third time, though he could only recall Steve sucking him off. 

He rolled a bit to his warmer side to see Steve watching him, there was the telltale itch on his belly from dried ejaculate tony noted muzzily that there was some crusty white bits on Steve’s abs as well. Arching a brow at Steve whom just pinked around his cheeks and ears.

“You got hard again, so I fisted them together.”  
Steve offered with a hand gesture.  
“You were moaning, and begging for it, you said my name.”  
“Oh Darling Steve I don’t have a problem with that, I just wish I could recall it. Sounds like a lovely frottage foray. Maybe you can make in up to me.”

There was the dusty blush again, he looked adorable with it. Tony cupped his hand along Steve’s flaccid cock, tracing his fingers along the length and around the foreskin. Steve’s hand wrapped around tony’s cock, and gave it a few tugs. Making it look like Steve was trying to make it up right there, Tony placed a hand on Steve’s wrist.

“No, I’d rather have you in me. Steve.”  
Smiling at the redness of Steve’s face at that omission, and how Steve’s penis still in Tony’s hand twitched. It slowly swelled to size under Tony’s light ministrations. The bottle of altered gel in the bathroom Tony wondered what would happen if they used it as lube, it was viscous and thick. It may be perfectly good as a lube substitute, if not he had some in his side table.

He got up and wobbled to the bathroom to grab it. Returning to the bed and climbing over Steve, letting the other wrap his arm around his shoulders looking at the bottle in interest.  
“What is that?”

“This darling Steve is the altered ballistic gel.”  
He felt the concerned stare, Running his hand down the length of Steve’s dick.  
“This is your normal refractory period?”  
There was a terse nod, looking up and kissing that face off Steve. Nibbling on the lower lip and pulling away having Steve chasing him down and recapturing the lips. Sighing inside the kiss Tony stretched, and eventually gave into Steve’s tongue. The kiss broke, as they both used that time to recover the needed air to continue.

“I would not be able to keep up with you without it. Sweetie, now if you could prepare me?”  
He spread his legs and uncapped the bottle, eyes hooded as he watched Steve fumble around for a moment with the gel. Holding it in his palm and watching it take on a more slime like consistency when warmed up, dragging his finger through it and pressing against Tony’s hole. It wasn’t as warm as his hole so the coolness of the slime took Tony by surprise and he jumped a bit. 

Steve was focused on the task at hand, rubbing the viscous slime along the crack and pressing his gooed up fingers into the hole. He squeezed more out and pressed his finger in to the third knuckle listening to all the little breathy moans Tony was making. 

“Oh Steve just get on with the rumpy-pumpy.”  
Steve stopped moving his fingers and looked up, from between Tony’s legs. Pulling his fingers out He climbed up Tony’s body and captured the other’s lips with his own. Pressing into the other and kissing slowly, sliding his tongue into Tony’s mouth. Pressing it against the Tony’s tongue and then slowly withdrawing. Lowering himself back down to the other’s ass.

“My you are tale--ah!”  
Tony was cut off by the reinsertion of the fingers, Steve was giving him a calculated stare from between the legs. Warmth curled in Tony’s gut seeing Steve looking at him like that. He worked a hand into the blond hair as Steve worked his back side, pinning his hip down with one hand as he slowly finger fucked Tony.

There was a hitch in Tony’s breath as Steve applied more of the lube, drizzling it on his cock, letting it drip down over his balls, past his perineum, and into his needy hole. Pooling around his ass on the bed, Tony was then tugged down into the slime mess on the bed, arching forward trying to get his bum out of the cool slime. Steve refused to relent and pinned him down to the slime, he was smirking.

“Please, Steve.”  
Was all Tony managed as Steve licked a strip from the tip to the balls. Then he covered it with more slime, pulling on the sack gently rolling and rubbing the balls in his hands and against each other. The bed under tony shifted as Steve moved into a better position. Lifting up the hips and pulling them towards Steve’s own. Face ridgid with concentration, a tongue peaking out from the lip as Steve carefully Guided his dick into Tony.

It was agonizingly slow, Steve seemed to be waiting for something. One hand on a hip bone thumb slowly circling the anterior superior iliac spine on Tony. The other was fisted around the base of Tony’s cock, when tony finally managed a few deeper breaths is when Steve pulled out almost all the way. He pushed back in slowly all the way down and held himself there. Tony assumed Steve was training his ass to take the full length and girth of Steve’s cock.

The slime made obscene squelching noises every time Steve pushed in. When he pulled out tony could feel the warmer slime from his ass trickle out, its was arousing. Mentally adding sloppy slime sex to his list of things he liked. Steve applied more slime to his cock and pressed back in, oh the noise! Tony shifted under Steve as the strokings changed their tempo and Steve was seamlessly rolling his hips into Tony.

Tony undulated his own hips to meet Steve’s thrusts, the hand was no longer pinning him. Instead it was providing support as Steve lifted Tony up, the angle changed for the better. Tony gasped as the thick head pressed into his prostate on the first pass in the new position. Steve took note of it it seemed and each thrust hit that spot with alarming accuracy. 

The squelching increased as Steve increased his pace pistoning inside of Tony. Hand firm around the base of the cock keeping Tony from coming.The build up was delicious the heat in tony’s belly the constant pressure up against his prostate left very little time for his brain to think, beyond experiencing the pleasure. 

The warm slime on his cock made an unholy noise as Steve’s grip turned into a hand job. The rutting became less frantic and a bit slower but harder thrusts. Tony dropped his head back as he came cum mixing with slime as he ejaculated all over his belly and Steve’s. His body juddered against Steve’s in the throes orgasmic muscle spasms, Steve let out a groan coming deep inside.

Steve pulled them together his dick still inside. One arm around Tony’s lower back the other was milking Tony’s cock till it was soft. Bring his hand up to sample the cum and slime on his hands, a few curious licks and then he presses a kiss to Tony’s face. Brushing against the facial hair and sliding his tongue into the willing mouth. Tony tastes great or maybe that was the flavor of the slime, anyways it was a languid kiss. Steve wasn’t trying to shut Tony up this time.

Steve lifted Tony up, and moved off the bed. Heading back to the bathroom to clean up. Tony moaned softly as Steve walked there the soldier’s cock was still hot in his ass.  
“Hold me in Tony.”  
He clenched down willingly trying to keep it in him as Steve moved into the shower. With the cool water sluicing over them Steve braced Tony against the wall and cleaned off their bellies and around Tony’s crotch. 

Pressing his finger against the reddend sphincter muscle Steve washed around it, then he slowly pulled out. Tony gasped as Steve pulled his limp cock out.  
“Thanks for keeping me warm.”

Pressing a kiss under Tony’s belly button Steve set about cleaning the sloppy mess that was Tony’s ass. Slow careful stokes of the soapy washcloth with Steve muttering praise every time Tony manages to press out another gush of slime. Once most of it was cleaned Steve dried them both off and carried Tony who didn’t object to the pampering. The bed was divested of its duvet and subsequent slime stain.

They settled into the bed with the top sheet pulled up. Wiggling around till Tony was settled nicely on Steve’s side. Steve was busy carding his hand through Tony’s hair slowly, rudding his fingers into the scalp. In soothing long strokes, Tony sighed into Steve. Just as he started to drift off he heard Steve whisper a soft.  
“I love you.”

-

In his inbox sat a message, Tony looked over it again. Synk wanted more of the ballistic gel, there was a scientific explanation of why the change happened, along with a link to a scientific journal that published the study. Tony hit the reply button, believe it or not he was starting to run low on the amount of alter gel he had. 

The amounts of messy slime sex he had with Steve had been on the rise. He was fine with a business transaction, just looking over the math of the article. This arrangement would be cheaper for him not that he needed to cut corners in the price department. No it was more he’d have to manage everything and that would take time away from being with Steve.

There was a postscript on the email, that read:  
“Synk has indicated that you have a phlebolith in your head even though I have informed him those typically only occur within the pelvic cavity. While he can ‘see’ things when applying his pulse often times his feedback is less precise than say a computer, but he’s never been wrong with his guesses. He insists that you have some sort of non water entity ‘rock’ in your brain. I am not that sort of doctor so do what you want with this info.”

Rocks in the brain, Tony laughs now he’s hear everything. It was cancer, not a rock. He replied that he would like to set up a trade but made no response to the rock comment. Closing it down he leaned to his left to settled back down on Steve’s relaxed form, time for a nap.


End file.
